


Звучит, правда?

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о том, что одиночество может на самом деле оказаться совсем не им...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звучит, правда?

**Author's Note:**

> Мне захотелось фем!Сталза, хоть убейте, и сие явилось. И мне понравилось ХД Надеюсь и вам понравиться) Название может не соответствовать вашему представлению о фике, но мне так захотелось ХД

Стайлз сидела на кровати, подогнув под себя ноги и читала. В доме, в отличии от завывающего на улицу ветра и проливного дождя было относительно тепло и спокойно. С первого этажа доносилось неразборчивое бурчание телевизора и запах оладий. Ввиду некоторых теперешних особенностей ее организма, Стайлз чувствовала всех, находящихся в доме: на первом этаже сидели отец и Питер, споря о бейсбольных командах, где-то в подвале тихо скулил побитый Джексон, которому сейчас от Дерека не спасал и парализующий яд канимы, в соседней комнате жужжал компьютер и пальцы Лидии яростно стучали по клавиатуре, набирая очередную научную работу, этажом выше толклись Бойд, Скотт и Айзек, пытаясь перекричать шум фена, которым сушила волосы Эрика. А рядом, уткнувшись носом в бедро Стайлз, размеренно и глубоко дыша, спал Дерек.   
Точнее, это Стайлз думала, что он спит, мягко перебирая пальцами чужие волосы. Дерек же лежал и прислушивался к тому, как размеренно и спокойно стучат два самых родных ему сердца…

 **Тогда**  
 _Какое-то не очень близкое время назад_  
 ** _Стайлз_**  
Стайлз сидела на кровати и яростно стучала по клавишам ноутбука, пытаясь найти информацию для Скотта, который по ее вине вляпался в весьма странную историю. Гугл выплевывал какую-то странную и не всегда нужную информацию. Ну вот зачем ей знать особенности половой жизни стаи? Бред. Все равно, вокруг обреталась кучка подростков в школе, укушенный недавно Скотт и брутальный мачо Дерек Хейл, которого они со Скоттом обвинили в убийстве. Отец тогда пообещал закрыть Стайлз в обезьяннике. Сейчас девушка думала, что лучше бы Стилински-старший выполнил угрозу. Ей бы было спокойнее.  
Все, чего хотелось девушке в данный момент, это выпить горячего чаю и что-нибудь поесть. В отличии от многих девчонок, Стайлз совершенно не заботилась о себе – она ела фаст-фуд, не красилась, на голове всегда был кипишь – ничего, кроме распущенных волос и хвостиков из своей темно-русой шевелюры девушка не делала, после смерти мамы не носила ни платья, ни юбки. Привычным прикидом были джинсы, кроссовки и красная толстовка. Ну, вот как-то так. Тем не менее, а фигуру Стилински никогда не жаловалась, а особенно в последнее время, когда навалилось сколько стрессов, что впору вешаться.   
Стайлз недовольно передернула плечами и, откинув волосы назад, погрузилась в чтение, сортируя информацию об альфе на нужную и ненужную. Завтра она, как Йода Скотта, должна быть во всеоружии.

Альфой оказался Питер Хейл. Как удивительно! Стайлз чуть не разбили нос, едва не приложив о приборную панель автомобиля. Как это Дерек вспомнил, что она все таки девушка, было для Стилински загадкой. Ей надоело, что этот мужик протирает ею стенки и грубо хватает за руки в самые неподходящие моменты. В его присутствии и так очень говорливая Стайлз начинает строчить со скоростью пулеметной очереди...

-Чувак, ты вообще офонарел, что ли?! – взвыла она, ощущая дикое желание смыться. На поле лежала окровавленная Лидия, а над ней замер, рыча Питер. Он был похож на хищника, защищающего свою добычу. Стайлз судорожно сглотнула, не отводя взгляда от глаз старшего Хейла. Она знала, что собакам лучше не смотреть в глаза, но сейчас отвести свои ей было явно не под силу. Она беспомощно моргнула и, продолжая смело сверлить взглядом Альфу, добавила: - Отпусти ее. Лидии надо в больницу, иначе случится что-то плохое! Иначе она умрет. Чувак, ты меня вообще понимаешь или твой мозг убежал погулять во время пожара, но так и не вернулся?  
-Ты пойдешь со мной! – рявкнул Питер и, схватив девушку за руку, потащил за собой.  
-Хэй, вообще-то можно было бы и полегче…

-Да, пароль и логин у Скотта «Эллисон». Ты все еще хочешь его в свою стаю?

-Хорошо горит… - тянет Стайлз, рассматривая горящего альфу. Она даже немного успела испугаться, но вспомнить об этому ощущении ей не дал Джексон, который рядом излучал странные волны то ли страха, то ли еще чего-то, доступного даже для невоспиимчивого ни к чему такому чутью Стайлз. Откровением стал порвавший Питеру горло Дерек.   
-Теперь я Альфа, - его голос звучит, как терминаторский и Стайлз это очень, ОЧЕНЬ не нравится…

***  
Стайлз обнимает подушку и пытается справиться с собой. Разбитая щека и губы саднят, а жизнь кажется таким дерьмом, что лучше бы ей не рождаться. Эта мысль посещает за последние дни девушку все чаще. Альфа-Дерек, обращенные подростки, паралич от канимы, дедушка Арджент, два часа в бассейне с Дереком в обнимку, защита Лидии, сумасшедший Мэтт, еще более сумасшешая семейка Арджентов, убийства, Эрика, убйиство мамы Эллисон, слетевшая с катушек Эллисон, воскресший дядя Питер, Дерек, недоверие отца, плен у Арджентов, подвешенные Эрика и Бойд на проводах под напряжением, удары, боль и… смех, рождающийся где-то из глубины. Они всерьез решили, что Стайлз – пара Дерека, что он примчится ее спать на крыльях любви и инстинктов. Стилински ржала до слез, чувствуя острое недоумение Джерарда. Его выражение лица надо было видеть, когда дедуля понял, что прокололся. Жаль только, что тогда Стайлз накрыла истерика, и она в полной мере не смогла этого оценить.  
Как дошла домой, Стилински не помнила, точнее – не понимала. У нее до сих пор дрожали ноги. Что бы там Скотт раньше не шутил про «железные яйца», он явно ошибался. Просто Стайлз привыкла прятаться за маской. Она тогда сказала правду: ее единственное оружие – это сарказм. Без него она такая же, как и все девчонки – слабая, беззащитная и совершенно одинокая.  
На глаза наворачивались злые слезы. Порой, вот так, когда никого не было рядом, Стайлз чувствовала, что ей и без ликантропии хочется завыть на луну. Стилински ощущала это безграничное одиночество, когда понимала, что она, по сути, никому не нужна. Они сильные, смелые, неуязвимые, а она… Она всего лишь человек, хрупкий, легко ломающийся и никому ненужный человек…  
Иногда Стайлз хотелось забиться в угол и поплакать, но она себе этого никогда не позволяла. Еще чаще это желание проявлялось после того, как Стилински в полной мере осознала то, что ей нравился Дерек. Она сама не могла сказать, когда поняла это. Закрадывалось смутное сомнение, что это случилось после бассейна, но… Да, после бассейна Стайлз простудилась, но мужественно никому об этом не сказала, зависнув на три дня дома под видом критических дней. Никто даже не заметил, что было очень и очень обидно.   
Жить стало намного сложнее. Очень сложно, если быть честной с собой до конца. Эрика так и виснувшая на Дереке отнюдь не добавляла энтузиазма, заставляя Стайлз истекать ядом и плеваться сарказмом. И никто, никто ничего не заметил… кроме Лидии. Мартин все заметила. Вот уж наблюдательная. Неожиданно они даже подружились. Стилински все еще убеждала себя в том, что это на почве неразделенной любви…  
После разговора с отцом девушка поняла, что хоть кому-то она нужна. Хоть кому-то. И где-то там, надо спасать чьи-то задницы, которым она ну совсем не нужна…

Лидия как-то быстро берет трубку. Джип как-то медленно врезается в кого-то. В кого, Стайлз так до конца и не поняла. Джерард подох, Джексон не стал дракончиком, остался подлой скользкой ящерицей, но целовался с Мартин. Последняя была довольна, аки слон. Эллисон пришла в себя. У Стайлз снова толком никого не стало…

***  
Учебный год медленно подходил к концу. Все привычно шло своим чередом. Стайлз даже многому не удивлялась. Эрика и Бойд вернулись в стаю. Джексон вернулся к Лидии и они оба присоединились к стае, Питер как был заразой, так и остался, но все же добился Мелиссы, Скотт сошелся с Айзеком, и они отнюдь вели себя не как друзья… Уж Стайлз-то понимала… Самое странное было то, что ее едва ли не насильно втащили в стаю, хотя Стилински сопротивлялась всеми конечностями. Лидия теперь имела мозг ежедневно. Пыталась накрасить и одеть Стайлз, как нормальную девушку. Та активно артачилась и пряталась от Лидии. В конце концов пришлось согласиться отдаться на растерзание для выпускного вечера…  
Может, именно поэтому Стайлз кое-чего и не замечала…

 ** _Дерек_**  
Хейлу казалось, что он медленно съезжает с катушек. Все происходящее ранее казалось цветочками по сравнению с теперешним состоянием. Его волк уже давно определился с выбором пары. Но благоразумно долгое время только намекал, ожидая когда то же самое почувствует человек. Вранье все, что человек и волк не бывают согласны друг с другом. Просто животное зачастую быстрее замечает очевидное и не имеет привычки врать самому себе.  
Окончательно в своем выборе Дерек уверился после того, как стал альфой. Ну кто же мог это быть еще? Конечно же, неординарная и умная Стайлз Стилински, от которой одуряющее пахло корицей, молоком и, иррационально, виноградом. Запах девушки кружил голову. С каждой встречей ему все меньше удавалось сдерживаться. Он думал, что перегрызет глотку Айзеку, когда тот чуть не напал на Стилиснски.   
Тогда, во время, когда вокруг была опасность, себя и зверя еще можно было убедить в том, что надо держаться подальше для защиты. Сейчас же… Когда каждый член стаи неуловимо пах Стайлз, с которой они могут видеться каждый день в школе, существование начинало потихоньку напоминать ад…  
Сегодня у его щенков был выпускной. Дерек, как официальный опекун Айзека должен был на него пойти, на ряду с остальными родителями. Хорошо, что дом уже почти отстроили, и служба опекунства все таки дала Хейлу добро.   
В зале было много народу, душно и чувствительные ноздри улавливали литры и литры вылитых на подростков духов и одеколонов. Почти все волчата были в сборе: Бойд, Айзек, Скотт и Джексон в костюмах, Эрика в экстремально коротком платье… Не было только Лидии и Стайлз.   
Возле входа вдруг образовалась пробка. В дверях стойла Лидия и активно пыталась втянуть кого-то в зал.  
-Стилински, не будь идиоткой! Ты уже приехала!  
-Мартин, не сучься, я туда не пойду!  
-Дура, ты знаешь сколько мы денег угрохали в твой прикид?!  
-Кончено знаю! Это были мои деньги!  
-Не ломайся и заходи, Стайлз, иначе я позову Дерека!  
-Ты не посмеешь, - внезапно упавшим голосом сказала Стайлз.  
-Еще как, Стилински! Давай заходи.  
-Стерва!  
-От такой же слышу!  
Диалог на повышенных тонах наконец закончился и… Стайлз зашла в зал. Обернулись все. Девушка была одета во вроде бы простое, но явно дорогое черное платье. Ее волосы были распущены, но имели более ухоженный вид чем обычно, на лице даже присутствовал легкий макияж. Но самое главное: СТАЙЛЗ БЫЛА НА КАБЛУКАХ. А еще, неожиданно для всех, оказалось, что она вполне себе симпатичная, когда стоит вот такая молчаливая и одетая, как… девушка.  
Дерек наконец отмер, чувствуя, что сейчас кого-то разорвет. На Стайлз смотрели абсолютно все. И это Хейлу категорически не нравилось… 

Награждение, слезы, выпускной и танцы. Много парней, вьющихся вокруг оказавшейся вдруг очень изящной Стайлз. Запах алкоголя и ревность, душащая изнутри. Выпускной подходил к концу, а Дереку хотелось разорвать абсолютно всех особей мужского пола, танцующих и просто разговаривающих со Стилински. Даже Денни.  
Когда Стайлз уже едва держалась на ногах, Дерек наконец смог ее отбить у всех партнеров. Девушка с пьяной улыбкой закинула ему руки на плечи и, капризно надув губы, заявила:  
-Хочу танцевать!  
В итоге последние четыре танца, не смотря на то, какой бы быстроты они ни были, Стайлз висела на Дереке, а тот исправно таскал ее на себе не протестуя и не возмущаясь, дурея от одного запаха девушки, который не мог перебить даже алкоголь…  
Ди-джей объявил последний медленный танец. Стилински со все той же пьяной улыбкой положила голову а плечо Дереку и тихо заявила, покачиваясь под медленную музыку следом за Дереком:  
-Дерек, ты классный. Ну почему мне обязательно должен нравиться такой мудак? – пробурчала Стайлз куда-то в плечо Дерека. Пока тот переваривал услышанное наряду с правдивым стуком сердца, Стайлз без перехода заявила: - У меня болят ножки. Хочу на ручки.  
И, черт побери, Дерек взял ее на ручки и отнес до машины, а потом домой.  
И пускай ему потом пришлось объясняться с отцом Стайлз. А еще позже предлагать ей встречаться, учить целоваться, убеждать в своей любви, звереть от ревности, переживать словесный понос во время первого секса, ощущать безграничный шок от того, что эта зараза пряталась от него, скрывая свою беременность, брать в зубы колючий букет роз и делать предложение руки и сердца вися на подоконнике, когда девушку удерживали от побега на почве гормонального сбоя Эрика и Лидия, пытаться не спрятаться под лавочку во время брачной церемонии, когда Стилински не понравился взгляд священника, и, наконец, обезумев от страха, мчаться к Мелиссе и попутно звонить Дитону, когда Стайлз вышла из ванной и спокойным голосом заявила, что у нее отошли воды…

 **Сейчас**  
-Почему мои дети выглядят, как два запеченных яблока? – с любопытством спросила Стайлз, спустя каких-то десять минут спустя после родов. Она держала мальчика и девочку на руках и выглядела одновременно и безмерно счастливой, и до странности раздраженной, и до чертиков любопытной.  
Мелисса улыбнулась, ласково гладя Стайлз по голове и не отвечая. На лице Стилински, точнее теперь юной Хейл, отражалось такое умиротворение, что вряд ли бы кто-то догадался, что получасом ранее девушка орала благим матом и обещала оторвать своему мужу яйца, отлучить от церкви и не заниматься с ним больше никогда сексом, ведь от него, оказывается, рождаются дети.   
В импровизированную палату просунулась чья-то голова, обозрела пространство, кивнула сама себе и втянулась обратно. Через минуту в комнату влетел Дерек, на которого Дитон на ходу натягивал шапочку и халат.   
Увидев Стайлз с детьми на руках, Хейл замер, глядя на них счастливыми щенячьими глазами.  
Будто бы что-то почувствовав, Стайлз открыла глаза и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.  
-Знаешь, чертова ты скотина, я, конечно же, уже не имею обостренных чувств из-за малышей, но ты топчешься, как слон. И тебе должно быть стыдно из-за того, что я пережила в последний час. И я официально лишаю тебя права давать имена нашим детям. Я уже их назвала. Эйджей и Эшли Хейлы. Звучит, правда?


End file.
